The Death Eater Children
by NightsKiss
Summary: When four new teens come to Hogwarts in Harry's 6th year they certainly make things more interesting.((Rated PG13 for little bits of naughty talk, language and such...expect to see alot of Ron and Draco in this one...))Please R&R but be gentle it's my 1st
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyother things that are from the book. However I do own all of the Adorante Family..... 


	2. Newcomers to number 12

After a month of summer at the Dursley's, Harry had rejoined his friends at 12 Grimmauld Place. It was the summer before their 6th year and things had changed. Now that the Ministery accepted that Voldemort is back Mr. Fudge and many other officials were in and out of the house constantly. However the most significant change was not in the visitors but the house it's self. Constantly eloped in an eerie quiet. Since the end of last school year Kreacher had past away and also, since Sirius's death it seemed Mrs. Black had lost her fighting spirit. She now stayed quiet behind her curtain and could only be hear muttering quietly...." Filthy mudbloods.....served him right.....blood traitors...."  
  
The house, now close to completely livable, was quiet as ever that night. In the living room Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny were sitting and talking quietly. Hermione with a book open on her lap, Ginny rolling a butterbeer cork across the floor for Crookshanks and Ron and Harry hunched over a wizard's chess board.  
  
There was a light rainstorm out side. With the moon covered with clouds there wasn't a stitch of light to see through the window with. The house was so quiet that when the knock came everyone jumped. The chessboard that was balanced of Ron's long legs went flying. Pieces scattered across the room and Crookshanks chased after them madly.  
  
Mrs. Weasley rushed to the door and opened it without thinking. Standing before her was a tall pale skinned man with hair so dark in blended seamlessly into the night sky.  
  
"who....?" The words started to form on her lips but she stopped. A sudden realization spread across her face and she went white. She opened her mouth to scream. Quickly the man stepped forward and pressed a long graceful finger to Mrs. Weasley's lips. "Hush Molly, I'm here to help." He dropped his hand and stepped back and his expression darkened. "Or did you think I learned nothing last time?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley's face regained it's color. She gulped and nodded. Then turned to the four teens who were watching from the living room door.  
  
"Ginny, go fetch you father, Remus and Mad-eye." Ginny's bright red head nodded quickly and she raced up the stairs to the Order's meeting room. Molly turned to the man. "well come in then all of you"  
  
The tall man walked into the house calmly. Then four hooded figures followed. One was much taller than the rest. Near the same height as Ever- growing Ron. As they stepped into the thresh-hold the light washed over their faces. The tall one was male and the other three female, each's skin as paler as the man's.  
  
Soon Lupin, Mad-eye, Mr. Weasley came down the stairs. Upon seeing the man Lupin spoke up,  
  
"Holy Hippogriffs, Daniel is that you?" The man gave a small nod and allowed a tiny grin to grace this elegant goateed chin.  
  
"I've come to help set somethings right Remus. I thought you lot might be able to help me with that...." Mr. Weasley glanced wearily and Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny who had just re-joined the group.  
  
"Urmmmm... perhaps we should take this to another room gentlemen." He said nodding his head to the children as Ron moaned in disappointment and Ginny rolled her eyes. As the adults started to leave the man, Daniel, turned and spoke to the hooded teens. Whatever he said it was defiantly not in English, at first it had sounded Asian but as he finished sounded more European. Harry glanced at Hermione who shrugged slightly. Daniel then sweeped out of the room leaving Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron alone with the four hooded kids. 


	3. The Quadruplets

Quickly the tall boy and one of the girls swept off their hooded clocks. Harry and company nearly gasped at the sight.  
  
The boy was very handsome, he was dressed in nice clean Muggle clothes, a pair of faded jeans and a light blue T-shirt. He has a elegant sharp chin like Daniel and deep gray eyes like Daniel. This boy however had messy pale blonde hair that was rare to see on anyone over the age of 4.  
  
The girl was an equally impressive sight. She was only slightly shorter, with toned bare arms, she was dressed too in muggle clothes of some black drawstring waisted sweatpants and a bright yellow sleeveless shirt reading 'Judge not lest ye be Judged' and a picture of scales. She has the same black hair as Daniel cut very short but with long bangs that covered one of her blue gray eyes.  
  
One of the figures still hooded gave a little yelp.  
  
"Hey Dad said not to........" The boy gave a mishcevious smirk and turned to the one who spoke.  
  
"Get a grip Sora, what harm will taking off you cloak do?" the girl sighed tiredly and pushed off her hood. This revealed a face identical to the other girl's only this one with long pale pink hair and big sparkly eyes. The boy smiled softly and turned back to Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny.  
  
"'Lo there folks. Name's Silinus Adorante" he said holding out his hand to each of them in turns. Ron and Harry eyed him evenly, Hermione got a bit red and Ginny thought to herself....'Oh....I might faint...' Then Silinus gave a winning smile and turned "And these are my sisters. Seleme" The girl with the short black hair smiled warmly  
  
"Please call me Sphinxmet though." She laughes and their bewildered looks, "No one ever calls me Semele" Silinus motioned to the pink haired girl,  
  
"This is Sora," she gave a little nod and rocked back and forth nervously from her heels to her toes and then he motioned to the last girl with her hood still up, "and this is Serenity. Were Quadruplets you see."  
  
Harry nodded simply. And said,  
  
"Well I'm Harry, This is Ron, Ginny and Hermione." He had decided against last names...waiting for them to notice the scar and start babbling like usual. None of them seemed to notice except for Sora who Harry could feel watching him carefully. They all just stood there watching eachother until Ginny gave a pointed cough.  
  
"why don't we all go sit in the living room and talk in there or something" she suggested, obviously irritated with everyone's general lack of movement. "Good Idea Gin" said Hermione "come on you guys" she said as she and Ginny started into the room.  
  
All sitting down. Sora came in her cloak now gone. Her muggle gear was quite different from her siblings. She was dressed in baggy tattered jeans with several long chains from her belt hoop to her back pocket. She was must curvier than Sphinxmet with fairly huge breasts. One top she wore a tight strategically ripped hot pink tank top reading 'The things we do for love' in scratchy black letters. She also had a black ribbion chocker with a pink guitar pick sewen onto it. She rushed up and flopped down hard to sit cross legged on the carpet at the feet of the armchair Silinus was in.  
  
Serenity paused in the doorway, her cloak still on and hood still up....she didn't trust this. Why did their father feel so honour bound anyways. To bring them here. To England. Sphinxy turned around her in her armchair.  
  
"Hey 'Renity! Are you going to come in and take your cloak off or what? It's not raining anymore! We're inside now!" Sphinxy smiled with her usual big goofy grin. Serenity gave a little sigh and swept into the room. She sat down gracefully in the one empty armchair. She then lifted her dainty elegant hands up to lower her hood.  
  
Ron and Harry looked as though they'd been slapped in the face with a dead fish. They had been impressed by how attractive the first two sisters were but they were nothing compared to Serenity. Her porcelin doll face shone like moonlight and her long lashes surrounded silver eyes. Her hair was long, dark, thick and waved in all the right places.  
  
The boys still staring at Serenity like un-fed guppies received two elbows to the guts from Hermione and Ginny respectively. They blinked as if thrown into bright sunlight and tried to regain the topic of conversation. Oh yeah, Hermione was asking Silinus about their accents, which were unlike anything they had ever heard before. And Silinus was happily explaining how they had always moved around a lot and had developed extremely odd speech habits...  
  
Just then Daniel, Lupin and Mr. Weasley came into the room. Daniel smiled lightly  
  
"Kids, Good News. We're staying her till school starts and I'm helping the order. Best make your selves at home.....For the gods' sakes Serenity take off your cloak"  
  
Harry's eyes traveled over all the new comers as Serenity grudgingly got up to put her cloak in the other room. He leaned on the arm rest of the couch and sighed inwardly. He had a feeling this would be an interesting year..... 


	4. the next morning

The next morning Harry and Ron trudged down stairs to see Silinus, Hermione, Ginny, Serenity and Sphinxy at the table. Harry felt his face grow hot it turned out that under that cloak Serenity had housed an equally flawless figure. However it also seemed that she never ever smiled. She was never seen with out an even stoney blank expression that made her seem quite frightening.  
  
As they came to sit down Silinus stood up,  
  
"Harry, Ron! How do you like your eggs done?" the boys stared at Silinus confused, Mrs. Weasley always cooked. Silinus read their belwildered expressions and smiled happily. "Mr. Weasley made such an excellent dinner last night I volunteered to make breakfasts this morning."  
  
"Yeah" piped in Sphinxy with a mouthful of toast, "Sili is a dead good cook! It's sortta a hobby I guess...." Silinus smiled again and thanked this sister for her words of praise. Harry and Ron placed their orders and sat down at the table. In between Sphinxmet and Ginny. Ron glanced around the table...  
  
"Where's Sora" he asked out of the blue as Silinus busied himself at the stove. Sphinxy gulped down her mouthful of toast to answer.  
  
"Oh she's searching desperately for her lucky guitar pick chocker" just then and happy shout came from up-stairs  
  
"I found iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!!!!!!!!!" this shout was followed by a series of quick stomps, then a shrill scream, a huge slam and various banging noises as Sora fell down the stairs into the hallway outside the kitchen door in a heap. Serenity rolled her steely eyes and sighed. She stood up and walked slowly over to her moaning sister. Picking her up carefully....  
  
"owwwwwwwww....." she groaned quietly. Serenity sat her down in the chair she had been sitting in and picked up her now empty dishes. She patted her pink haired sister lightly on the head and dropped her dishes in the sink. Then she walked swiftly out of the room. Silinus came over carrying two steaming plates which he set in front of Harry and Ron who were staring at Sora. She had buried her face in her arms on the table. Silinus shook his head and tutted...  
  
"You really should be more careful Sora...." Sora lifted her arm and spoke, her voice muffled in her arms...  
  
"Bartender! Get me some eggs!" Silinus laughed merrily and headed back for the stove. They continued eating a moment before Sphinxy jumped and started to chock. She coughed harshly and stood up eyes watering.  
  
"I completely forgot!" she rushed up the stairs Sora had fallen down and reappeared quickly with a heavy book under one arm, coughing into a white handcherif with her free hand. She slammed the book on the table and coughed a bit harder into the handcherif. The cover read 'Hogwarts: A History' Sphinxy finally stopped coughing and straighted up, shoved the handcherif in the pocket of her jeans. "when I found out we were enrolling in Hogwarts I bought this book and I've gotta say...." She flopped in her chair hard and flung open the books cover.flipping the pages quickly till she found the onhe she wanted. Slamming her hand on a page that read, 'The Houses' is fancy hand writing. "I want to known more about the houses!" Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny looked at her bewildered at her sudden burst of speech. Hermione furrowed her brow,  
  
"How much of the book did you read?" Sphinxy blinked at the odd question,  
  
"all of it Twice over, but the thing is I found the things about the houses just fascinating but they don't go into much detail." She frowned and reread part of the page. Hermione looked like she'd just had a early birthday and Harry, Ron and Ginny were doing the un-fed guppy impressions.  
  
"You've read Hogwarts: A History?" asked Hermione, clearly stunned. Silinus came back with a plate of eggs for Sora,  
  
"well yes...." Started Sphinxy as Sora lifted herself off the tabletop. Just then Ginny burst out laughing. Everyone looked over at her. Her face sqeezed tight and tears leaking from her eyes onto her freckled cheeks.  
  
"her...sh-shirt" Ginny stammered through her laughter and pointed at Sora. Sora was calmly eating her scrambled eggs as everyone read the the navy blue words across her overly-endowded chest 'I wish these were Brains'.......... 


	5. Diagon Alley and Old Friends

It wasn't long before things started to change around good old number 12. Everyone found something they liked about at least one of the quadruplets. Mrs. Weasley adored Sili due to his helpfulness in the kitchen as well as the girls' good manners. Hermione never found herself far from Sphinxy as the exchanged knowledge on the Hogwarts and the rest of the magical world. Mr. Weasley bombared Sora with questions about the muggle world as soon as he discovered Sora had a slight obsession with Muggle pop culture. And Ron found himself ready to lick their heels when he learned that everyone of the Quadruplets could play an instrument and hoped to start a singing group after Hogwarts.  
  
Serenity however was different. She seemed determined to not make any real contact with anyone as she walked through the with a stoney tight- lipped expression. 'As beautiful as she may be that scowls a real turn off' thought Harry bitterly one morning. They were headed for Diagon Alley so they were all decked out in Muggle gear, which it seemed was the Quad's clothing of choice anyways. Silinus stood at the stove as usual today flipping pancakes high in the air much to Sora, Sphinxy, Ron and Ginny's delight. A batter-covered white apron shielded his slightly tight red T- shirt which read 'The Dame looked like Trouble....' With a picture of a black and white movie decetive. And then '....with a capital T'. Sphinxy had again opted for a pair of sweatpants and a brightly colored T-shirt today's was bright blue with the word 'Dream' writing in rhinestones. Sora had stuck to her signature Hot Pink with black lettering reading 'Heeeeere cupid cupid cupid' with a pale pink dog bone underneath. As well as her usual ribbon- and-guitar-pick necklace. Today however her arms where covered in black fishnet and she'd painted her stubby nails black. Serenity was dressed in a flattering black silk top that made her even more breath-taking than usual.  
  
Soon Mrs. Weasley came bustling in.  
  
"Hurry Hurry now all of you. Got to get down their soon or you'll be smack in the mid-day rush...." With a wave of her wand all the kids half done meals were whisked away. Ron gave a loud groan, he had barely gotten a hold of his plate. When his mother nudged him and the others out the door and on two the knights bus.....  
  
The ride was wild and bumpy as usual and they where all quite releaved to be at their destination. The day was quite exciting. While searching for all their school supplies they saw quite a number of their fellow Hogwarts students. All of which seemed desperate to be introduced two one or more of the Adroantes.  
  
The most odd of these encounters however was with Neville. It was Sora who saw him first and tugged Sphinxy's sleeve whispering in some asian language the Hermione though may have been Japanese. Sphinxmet nodded quickly and Sora squealed.  
  
"NEVILLE!!!" she screamed. Neville who was walking behind her grandmother turned.  
  
"Sora?" she asked dumbly as Sora and Sphinxy bounced towards him calmy followed by a smiling Sili, stone faced Serenity and an very confused Harry, Ron, Herimone and Ginny. Sora threw her arms around a slightly smaller that her Neville who looked as though he was afraid to drown him her cleavage....Not that that would be such a horrible death....."Sora?" he asked again as her released him only to be hug a bit lighter by Sphinxy. "Sphinxmet? What are you doing here?" Sora gave a huge smile,  
  
"Sorry Nev. I forgot to send you an owl! We're coming to Hogwarts!"  
  
"What? Really? That's great!" Neville smiled, obviously ecstatic. He turned to Silinus who grinned widely and gave him a slap on the back and then to Serenity who gave him the tiniest sliver of a smile and a hand shake. Only then did her notice the others behind him. "Hey Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny! You know the Adorantes?"  
  
"Well yes," started Hermione, "We just met them recently.....but how do you know each other?" Neville looked surprised at this question and glanced wearily at Sora, who shrugged and said simply,  
  
"If they know about yours go ahead...." Neville nodded his head quickly and then looked back at them.  
  
"Their mom lives in the same place as my parents" said Neville in a slightly quieter voice, glancing at their faces to make sure they understood. A wave of grim realization washed over Harry. Neville's parents lived in the closed ward of St. Mungo's....did that mean the Quadruplet's mother was tortured into insanity too?  
  
"yeah," piped in Sphinxy, "we've known Neville since we were little!" she threw an arm over Neville's shoulder roughly, "didn't we Nev?" Neville chuckled lightly and agreed.  
  
Just then a pretty older girl came up. She had a chin-length bob of dirty blonde hair and big hazel eyes. She had a small willow basket under her arm filled with flyers.  
  
"Hey there! Are you kids from Hogwarts?" She asked beaming at each of them but paying special attention to Silinus. Who smiled and said yes. "Alright then" she said handing Neville, Silinus, Harry, and a few other's flyers from her basket, "There is a new club opening up in Hogsmade. On the first Hogwarts visiting weekend were having a big Halloween masquerade ball So be sure to get a costume and a mask! Dumbledore has given all the Hogwarts kids special permission to stay out late so cerfew is not an issue." She gave a huge smile and looked appointedly at Sili, "Can I count on seeing you there?"  
  
Sphinxy who was staring down at her flyer answered for him, "Oh definatley!" then she looked up at Serenity, "How long has it been since we were clubbing anyways?"  
  
Serenity snapped her bubble gum, "Hmmmmmmm.... Near forever...."  
  
"Oh Totally," gushed Sora, "This will be such a blast!" 


	6. Magical Menagerie

"Since we've finally stopped moving around," started Sora excitedly as the walked down Diagon Alley now with Neville by their side, "Father, has given us all money to get pets!"  
  
Sphinxy nodded and grinned, "I'm excited," she stated simply, "so wait, Harry and Ron have owls....Hermione has Crookshanks.....Nevillle what do you have again?"  
  
"A Toad," said Neville, blushing slightly at his lame pet, "Trevor."  
  
"Oh yeah," smiled Sphinxy oblivious to her friends embarrassment, "Amphibians are so cool!" Neville brightened up a bit at this comment. "I'll probley get one myself....or maybe a lizard...." She said as she pushed open the door to the only pet shop on Diagon Alley, Magical Menagerie.  
  
The inside was cramped and filled with cages. Harry reflected on the last time they came in here, before their third year and Hermione had come out with Crookshanks....  
  
It wasn't long before each of the Quadruplets had found an animal they liked. Silinus had taken to a large brown barn owl called Thor and Sphinxy had found a green tinited grater snake. Sora had immerged from the rows of rodent cages with a small ferret with a limp though Ron noticed her glancing back with a torn expression at a rather plump hamster and an albino rat.  
  
However the most surprising of finds was Serenity who asked if she was done yet by Sili grumbled about her inability to leave any of the poor homeless creatures. Sphinxmet and Sora had giggling fits at the Hogwarts kids whose jaws had dropped. And Sora whispered to them.  
  
"If there is one thing that can get to Serenity it's cute animals." Finally many members of their party had grown sick of Serenity's indesisveness and headed for Florean Fortesue's Ice-Cream Parlour for sundaes.  
  
"I've decided to name my snake Sparta," proclaimed Sphinxy proudly letting the smake climbs up her arm, she then eyed her sister curiously. Sora smiled and tossed her pink locks in the air.  
  
"Allow me to introduce you to Twiggy the ferret" said Sora happily  
  
About a half an hour later Serenity came to the ice cream parlour with her arms around and black ball of fluff. Coming closer they realized in was a tiny kitten with ice blue eyes and a tiny white spot of fur on the end of it's nose. Serenity named him Yuki  
  
A/N: Yuki means snow in Japanese....BTW Serenity is the only Adornate with a female pet...... just thought you'd like to know.... 


	7. On the Hogwarts Express

A/N: Wow my first author's note! cue crap student council joke Oooo... Aahhh.... Isn't that nice! end crap jokethis is dedicated to my two toothsome (what does that word even mean?) and worship-able reviewers!  
  
ChubbyBunny: I'm so super glad you liked the first couple chapters! I just hope you liked them enough to keep reading it later... shifty eyes  
  
Alteng: Wow! So many reviews! Thank you muchness! To answer your questions....Yes I do have a cat! A roly poly fluff with too much attitude. sigh love her dearly though....I would have to say no Kreacher wasn't stuffed cause ewwww....who'd want to stuff a house elf....I had to limit it to one guy....I can't understand guys so they are hard for me to write about. Which shouldn't be cause I'm kinda a tomboy....ish....Yes I do realize I switch tenses....I don't use spell and grammar check either...I am just really lazy....I love to write for Sora because she's such a little punk! There is a girl in my school with the 'wish these were brains T-shirt' and I feel the same way so Sora needed it. Don't worry Sphinxy isn't a complete Heremione Clone.... sarcasmshe just a bit of a bookworm.../sarcasm you'll learn more about their mom later I swear... and their dad too. Originally I was going to make Sphinxy a Parseltounge but decided against it, though I really wanted to keep the snake...I love Frogs so I had to defend Trevor some how and finally the only real reason I gave Sora a ferret with a limp was I had just finished watching along came Polly and Thought it needed more ferret scenes....I had originally planned to give her a rat....sigh one day I'll have a rat of my own....looks up at her screen Wow I wrote you a half a chapter....can you tell I love ya?  
  
Now back to the story...........  
  
It wasn't long before the summer was over after that. Harry, Ron and the others had become great friends with the Quadruplets and spent most of their time watching them practice with their instruments. Silinus played lead guitar and was quite impressive and Sphinxy looked like a maniac behind her drum set. Serenity as it turned out showed a little bit of liveliness while playing her violin and keyboard. However the most fun to watch was definitely Sora because of her high energy bass guitar and an impressive singing voice.  
  
A few days before they headed for platform 9 and ¾ the Adorante's were going to visit their mother at St. Mungo's. Silinus invited the other to come if they'd really like to but said it usually wasn't an intirely fun experience. Needless to say they politely declined.  
  
Then came the day, the day to head back to Hogwarts. The King's Cross they seemed to attract a million more times attention than usual. What with Moody's odd appearance, Sora's long pink pigtail braids, an additional hooting owl and the Sparta the snake coiled around Sphinxy's neck.  
  
They slipped through the barrier between platform's 9 and 10 and searched for a spot on the Hogwarts Express. The group finally all squished into the very back compartment and collapsed.  
  
"You'd think they'd have accommodated for new students." grumbled Ron, who was wedged unceremoniously between Sora and Hermione. In fact he was practically in Sora's lap, eyes level with her chest and his face got nearly as red as his hair. Sora however didn't seem to notice. And if she did she didn't let on.  
  
"They probley didn't think we'd try to cramp in a compartment with all our friends" she chirped happily. Then reaching over Ron's head and pulling Twiggy the ferret out of his cage and sitting him on her knee.  
  
"Or all our pets" said Serenity in her usual cold and drawling voice rolling her eyes. Harry had a significant feeling the comment was pointed at Pigwedgeon who was going crazy right behind Serenity's head.  
  
The journey went relatively calmly after that. Ron and Hermione rushed around for their Perfect duties and threw some clothes over Pig's cage to muffle the noise and they'd all thrown on their uniforms. Sphinxy was pouring over the Houses section of Hogwarts: A History, Silinus and Harry were engaged in an animated conversation about Quidditch. Ginny was curled up with her pale legs on the seat reading one of Sphinxy's magazines called 'Young and the Witchy'. Sora was strumming a haunting little melody on her guitar and whispering words softly to herself. Occasionally stopping to scribble some words on to her forearm with her quill with Neville watching her like a zombie. Suddenly the door flung open making the kitten, Yuki, jump of Serenity's lap with a yowl.  
  
Standing in the door was a handsome boy in Slytherin robes and all too familiar smirk,  
  
"New Friends, Pott-"Draco stopped short when he saw the girls... all their eerily flawless faces watching him with varying levels of interest. A tiny smirk crossed Harry's face at Malfoy's stunted silence. He stood up,  
  
"Yes Malfoy, new friends!" Harry gave a happy smile a shut the door in his face. Turning around to see a laughing Neville and Ginny and the Quadruplets looking supremely confused. "I'll explain that" he said and sat back down to talk the rest of the way to Hogwarts.......... 


	8. A Different Sort of Sorting

A/N: not much to say.... I leave for Japan in 14 days....  
  
Alteng: shivers at the thought of Owl mail house elf corpses I'm surprised at the reference of Warlocks in your comment....I wonder if the author of the Holy Relic knew the definition of warlock...poor ferrets eh?  
  
It wasn't long till the train screeched to a stop and everyone gathered their things. After hopping out of the train Silinus began to search his pockets.  
  
"Now where'd I put that letter...?" He turned to Sora, "I didn't put it in my trunk did I?" Soar shook her head, sending her pale pink hair flying...  
  
"I don't think so..." she started when a booming voice called out,  
  
"'Arry! Ron! 'Ermione!" they turned to see Hagrid lumbering towards them. He stopped in front of them and leans over his hands on his knees. Huffing and puffing he said, "'Ave you seen them new kids...the...the. 'Dora....the Ador...." He seemed to have trouble pronouncing their name....  
  
"The Adorantes are right here Hagrid..." said Harry simply motioning to them. Sora stared up at Hagrid in awe, slack jawed. Sphinxy looked like she was itching to ask why he was so tall while Silinus watched him carefully. Serenity surveyed him with her usual blank expression. Hagrid turned to them and studied their identical faces....  
  
"Right right, should 'ave known really. Look just like their parents...." He pulled up his belt a bit nodding to himself. "Well then you four, Follow meh....you'll be 'aken the boats with the 'irst years. See you at school, Ron, 'Ermione, 'Arry!" Hagrid gave a jovial wave and their were off.  
  
Aside from Peeves trying to pour a bottle of ink down Hermione's back the trip into the great hall was quite uneventful. The ceiling tonight was a rainbow of colors from the still setting sun the hall filled fairly quickly and as Professor Dumbledore stood up the usual silence fell over the masses.  
  
"Today I have some very unusual news," he said after the normal announcements, "This year we will be having a great number of new students. Now although you may not think this interesting I will tell you that 4 of these students will NOT be entering the 1st year. 4 or these students will be joining out 6th years for the rest of their education. They have lived in many places all around the world so I am such they will have many interesting stories for the rest of you. And I would hope that you would welcome these students, the Adorantes, with open arms." He gestured two the Quadruplets who where by the teachers tables in front of the 1st years, "Without further ado, let the sorting begin!" Professor McGonagall stepped up with her usual long roll of parchment and set the sorting hat on its stool,  
  
"Adorante, Semele" she read clearly and motioned for Sphinxy to come forward. She bit her full lip and sat down. She sat there with the sorting hat perked on her gleaming black spikes for some time before shouting  
  
"Ravenclaw!!" and under his little hat breath muttered his relief to be off her hard little spikes.  
  
"Adornate, Serenity" called the professor as Serenity strode up with her usual noble expression and nose ever so slightly in the air. She sat down on the stool gracefully and glanced up expectantly as the hat was lowered on her head. This time it only took a minute to bellow,  
  
"Slytherin!" Harry's jaw dropped. Serenity may be a little cold but slytherin? Did she know their reputation? Harry guessed not as she stood up as calm as ever and glided over to the Slytherin applause and into the seat Malfoy offered her beside him. Professor McGonagall stood up looking a bit upset.  
  
"Adorante, Silinus" Silinus stepped up to the hat a tiny frown on his face. The hat barely skimmed his messy blonde locks when it shouted,  
  
"Gryffindor!!!" and with a uproar of applause and much stomping on the parts of Ron, Ginny and Lee Sili rushed up to the Gryffindor and gave Harry a high five, sitting down beside him. Finally the professor called the last name they'd been waiting for,  
  
"Adorante, Sora" Sora walked up slowly looking nervous. When she finally reached the stool she when to sit down quickly and missed falling hard on her bottom. The Great hall burst into laughter as Sora scrambled up turning bright red she was laughing herself and took a low bow causing the kids to laugh so hard they barely heard the hat shout,  
  
"H-hufflepuff!" through its own laughter. Sora skipped over to the Hufflepuff table still giggling at her own clumsiness. She sat down carefully beside Ernie Macmillan who was clapping her on the back and telling her it was going to be his highpoint of the year and Hannah Abbot who was breathless with laughter.  
  
And so as the first years were sorted and the feast was destroyed by the hungry masses. Harry, Ron and the others could only sit and imagine what was to come....  
  
A/N: Lame chapter ending? I think so! Please forgive me and read the next one? 


	9. Welcome to Gryffindor

A/N: wow a new reveiwer! Hooray!!! dances for joy  
  
VoldemortsVeela: so glad you liked it! Of course I'll continue!  
  
Alteng: your right it does sound better than Wizard Wonders....Playgirl eh? I may read that fic yet...at least Sora handled her fall well though...that's what I do when people laugh at my clumsiness. A little bow and suddenly you don't seem so dumb....Beautiful people can be evil too remember. Yeah I guess my sorting was a little obvious but whatever.  
  
And so the Gryffindor boys trudged up the stairs to their tower. Harry and Neville were doing their best to introduce Silinus to everyone in their year.  
  
"No actually it's pronounced 'sigh-lee-nus' not silliness, though that what my sisters call me sometimes..." Sili explained with a smile to Lavander Brown. Who with Pavarti was hanging on everyword they said....  
  
"Man is this going to get bloody annoying" muttered Harry under his breath to Neville, who was watching the Gryffindor girls fawn over Silinus. Neville sighed and gave a little nod.  
  
"Tell me about it" said Seamus a little more loudly from behind. Just then Ron and Hermione nudged through the masses with the first years,  
  
"Mandrake Screams" said Hermione loudly,  
  
"Thank you m'dear" said the fat lady as she swung open to let the Gryffindors inside. Harry and Ron crawled through, followed by Neville and Sili.  
  
"So what do you think?" asked Harry once Silinus got into the common room. He grinned  
  
"Looks good! Can I get a tour?"  
  
"eh, not much to tell ya," said Ron, "this is the common room, that's the stairs to the girl's dorms and that's the guys....ummm... that's about it really....."  
  
"Say do you know where your sleeping?" asked Neville. Silinus gave a little hmmmm and said,  
  
"No they never said...."  
  
"Perhaps," started Hermione, "You should go look for your trunk and Thor. I mean they should be in your room now, shouldn't they?"  
  
"Good Idea Hermione!" Said Harry, "Come on, we'll track that trunk down!" the other boys laughed and followed. After checking nearly every room in Gryffindor tower Ron opened the door to the boy's usual room, it seemed bigger and had an extra bed slipped in neatly. It had Sili's trunk and Thor's cage beside it.  
  
"I found it" shouted Ron in triumph as Dean and Seamus came up the stairs,  
  
"Found what you nutter." Said Dean irritably, he has gotten the full force of Ron's shout into his left ear.  
  
"Oh," Ron looked sheepish as Sili and Harry came thundering over, "Silinus's things"  
  
"Well of course their here dummy, You didn't think Dumbledore'd put him in a room with a bunch of first years did you?" said Seamus happily rapping his knuckles on Ron's head. Seamus had grown over the summer and was almost as tall as Ron now. Sili and Harry glanced at each other, they haden't thought of that.  
  
And so they spent the rest of the night in the dorm room putting up their usual parafanilia. Dean was carefullying hanging pictures of his favorite soccer players and chattering to Sili while he tacked up vast amount of photos of his sisters and father at various locals across the globe and the odd few of his mother, most of which where of her in St Mungos. Harry picked an older photo out of Silinus's pile  
  
"Who's this," he asked staring at the image. It was off a beautiful girl in a Hogwarts hufflepuff uniform. She had a pretty smile and big blue eyes as well as long pale blonde hair in perfect ringlets. She had a face like a porcelin doll. Silinus looked at the photo over Harry's shoulder,  
  
"Oh that's my mother when she was in Hogwarts.... A Hufflepuff like Sora." Silinus gave a bittersweet smile and turned to Neville, "Wanna pass me a chocolate frog?"  
  
Harry fell asleep that night wondering how a beautiful woman like that could end up in St. Mungo's..........  
  
A/N: what up with there crap endings huh? 


	10. Breakfast and Teasers

After a restless night of chattering and organizing their dorm room, the group trudged down to the common room sloppily dressed to meet Hermione and Ginny. After sitting down they looked over their timetables. One shock was that Silinus was in two separate Herbology classes. The 5th and 6th years respectively.  
  
"well Herbology wasn't really our dad's strong point," Sili explained, "and I want to be a Healer after Hogwarts so I sort of need it..."  
  
"Really? You want to be a healer?" asked Hermione sounding a bit surprised.  
  
"well yeah, I just hope I can pull meself through that damn Herbology....I've got a bit of a black thumb I'm afraid...." Ginny giggled,  
  
"Well your in my class and I'm not too bad, maybe I can help you if you need it." Silinus smiled,  
  
"thanks Gin!"  
  
Around them the Great Hall was buzzing with chatter, Chatter Hermione sneakily suspected was largely about the Quad. This morning had send Lavander and Paravati into a tizzy about how unflattering Hogwarts uniforms where and a few giggley whispers they had blocked Hermione from. She could feel hundreds of eyes flicker from their own respective tables to wherever any of the Adorante's happened to be sitting.  
  
She glanced down at her timetable the first class set for today was Defence Against the Dark Arts. Chewing her toast slowly she gulped it down.  
  
"Say Harry, Ron? Dumbledore didn't announce a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher did he?" Ron chocked on his eggs in surprise and started to cough, Silinus thumped him on the back,  
  
"No he didn't did he...." Said Harry thoughtfully, "They wouldn't cancel it... not now what with Voldemort no longer lying low." Ron started chocking again and Silinus glanced at Harry with a perplexed look on his face only to go back to smacking Ron on the back.  
  
"I wonder who it is...." Said Ron finally recovering, though he sounded short of breathe.... Harry nodded  
  
"yeah.... I wonder........"  
  
A/N: a very short chapter but that's all I could do! Leaving for Japan very soon so in two to three weeks you can expect more....  
  
Here's what to look forward too..... ( The new Defence Against The Dark Arts teachers first appearance!!!!  
  
( The first Potions class of the year!!!  
  
( All the stupid romances I have up my slevee!  
  
( Some horribley confusing acts by Serenity!  
  
( Quidditch tryouts (who will make the teams and who.... WILL NOT!!!!)  
  
( The Reason Mrs. Adorante lives at St. Mungos and a vast assortment of other Adorante secerts!!  
  
( Lord Voldemort!!!  
  
And Most Importantly....  
  
( The BIG Halloween Dance!!!!!!!!!! Woot Woot!  
  
See you in a bit readers! 


	11. I refuse to name this!

And so they all trooped into Defence Against the Dark Arts to see the 6th year Slytherins scattered across the room. Draco Malfoy telling anyone who whould listen about how his mother made him take the class.

"It's completely useless, wouldn't you say Serenity?" Turning to the pretty girl who was leaning against the wall in the back of the class. Her arms folded across her chest and a pout on her lips. She quirked a thin eyebrows as if to ask why he dared speak to her. Silinus gave a barking laugh at Malfoy's pathetic attempt at conversation. This sister would take a bit more effort than that.

"Ah, Sili" she said pout disappearing to be replace by her blank expression. She lifted herself off the wall and walked over to her tall brother and the others. With the tiniest flicker of a smile she touched his shoulder. "How's Gryffindor?" He gave his wide smile.

"Beyond belief! And Slytherin?"

"The same in a different way" she sighed and started to speak in different languages: Russian, Spanish, French, Japanese, German, Mandrin, the list goes on. Silinus laughed and said something back in Veitmanese. Serenity scoffed and rolled her eyes.

The entire room stared. Silinus blushed slightly. Finally Neville spoke up.

"I hate it when you guys do that...."

Silinus laughed and Serenity cracked a tiny smile a slighty blush rose to her cheeks for just a second. Hermione smiled in what she thought to be a charming way.

"How many languages was that?!" Silinus looked surprised, and listed some languages they use a lot.

"Are you fluent in all of them?" asked Ron astounded.

"Well a couple yes.... We use Japanese and Ukrainian alot.... Spanish..... Serenity's good at French..... really the only one of use who is fluent in all the languages we've had to learn is our dad and Sora...."

Finally the classroom door flew open and in blustled their new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher! He looked to young to be a Professor, with light brown hair and pale skin. His arms loaded with books, his wand and a large cage containing a pure black raven.

"Sorry, sorry everyone! I've just only arrived! Take you seats take you seats!"

The whole room stood and stared, The young man sighed,

"Alright then stand and stare, whatever suits your fancy." There was scattered laughter from the Gryffindors and eye rolling from the Slytherins as they all took seats. The Young Man waved his wand and two enchanted trunks flew through the door and into the office where they begun unpacking themselves. The office door flicked shut with a slam. The Professor smiled.

"Right then, I'm Professor Milo Foxburr," A small titter for Pansy and the Slytherin girls, made the Professer smirk in a particularly charming manner, "Yes Milo, my mother thought it was cute. In any case you will address me as Professor Foxburr or just Professor, If you have any trouble with that you far to stupid to be in 6th year Defence Against the Dark Arts." He was flicking though his bag till he finally pulled a large book from the depths and pushed his brass framed glasses up his perk nose.

"Now then, on to today's lesson."

They came out of DADA chattering quietly. It was basically agreed that Professer F was pretty cool. He seemed nice enough and new his subject. Hermione however seemed troubled,

"I just know I've heard than name before."

"What you mean Milo? It's a pretty common name... for a dog" Quipped Ron.

"Unusally witty today aren't you Ron?" said Silinus good naturedly.

"Oh, will you two be serious a second I'm talking about Foxburr.....I'll be back" and with that she ran off to thwe library.

"I hate it when she does that" said Harry

"She does this a lot?" asked Silinus

"Don't worry Sili," said Neville patting his old friends shoulder, "You'll get used to it."

A/N: Aahahahaha! I'm back! Japan was absolutely Fantabulous! Now on to questions and things!!!

Alteng: Am I that obvious in my foreshadowing? Yikes! Serenity is super fun to write though....you can just stay confused! Yes Ron chokes a lot, it amuses me and the Halloween dance is sure to be a fun filled adventure! Heh heh he!

Anyhoo I'm afraid I'm leaving you again! See you in another 2 weeks!!!!


	12. If Looks Could Kill

And So Hermione rejoined them for Double Herbology but kept silent most of the time. She barley even cracked a smile when Sora managed to destroy her and Silinus's head of Chomping Cabbage with pair of charmed hedge clippers and her own forehead.... She also managed to take out a large clump of Neville's hair too. As soon as the class was finished she rushed back to the library to research over lunch.

"She really shouldn't work herself so hard on the first day of classes" noted Silinus thoughtfully as they came out of the great hall heading towards the first Potions class of the year.

"You've got bigger things to worry about mate!" said Ron thrusting the time table under his nose, "First potions class of the year! Prepare to meet the most evil and spiteful, Gryffindor-hating teacher in all of Hogwarts!" Silinus pulled his schedule out of his bag and examined the block that read 'Potions'

"But this says potions is taught by Professor Snape...." Said Silinus scowling at the paper...

"what do you mean 'but'? I'm talking about Snape!" Exclaimed Ron sounding hurt, "You haven't met him yet! He's evil!" oddly enough a mischevious smirk appeared on Silinus's face.

"I'm sure he can't be THAT bad!" he said at they started down the staircase to the dungeons. Ron snorted and shook his head,

"you'll see" he said in warning, Silinus just smiled as he hopped off the third stair from the bottom onto the damp stone floor, slipping a bit. He almost fell over... almost. Serenity had stepped out of nowhere to catch her tall brother.

"Oof." Went Serenity as his weight fell on her shoulders. He straightened himself and lifted his pale blonde head off her shoulder. She narrowed her cool gray eyes identical to his and said in a teasing tone, "Man If I weren't around Sily-ness, you'd on your ass as much as Sora."

"heh heh, too true" joked Sili rumpling his hair, "So Renity, ready for our first Potions Class?" Serenity scoffed,

"I'm not in potions remember?"

"Oh right you wouldn't be....what do you have then?"

"A free class, I'm headed for the library...." Just then a large group of Slytherins come from the hallway Serenity had appeared out of. The group lead by none other than Malfoy himself.

"Well well If it isn't Potty and the Weasly King, And Two of the Dopplegangers too. What are all you doing here?"

"Since you seem to dim to figure it out we're on our way to Potions Malfoy." Snapped Ron, causing an angry sneer to streach aross Draco's face.

"You two got into 6th year Potions? Not Potty surely he was the worst. Or wait did you join him in Remedial Potions last year Weasel King?" At this Serenity whirled around to face Malfoy, Her normally stoney calm face pulled tight with a look of angry.

"Draco Malfoy, If you know what's good for you, you will be civil went speak to my friends!" she said obviously outraged she took a firm step forward and slapped Malfoy quickly across the face. "Honestly, have some class will you?" And with that she went up the stairs to the library.

Malfoy stood there, apparently in shock, his face slowly reddeding as he realized what had just happened. Hermione link her arms into Ron and Silinus's and grabbed Harry by the scruff of the neck,

"Time to go boys," she said simply and started to haul them off toward Snape's classroom. Finally Harry spoke up,

"That sister of your is something else, Sili," Silinus grinned

"Oh you all haven't seen anything yet"


	13. Hello Snape

**A/N: hey hey I'm finally back! I must apologize this chapter was hard to write so it took a while**

**Alteng: I can't believe your still reading this thing. You are so awesome dude!!! Who doesn't love a girl with spunk? Harry? in love? heh heh we shall see my friend!**

**'Anonymous' :You are so weird....geez child....don't make me put you head on a stake outside my castlewalls! XP**

* * *

As Hermione steered the boys to potions class she near crashed into the one and only Professor Snape. Hermione turned bright red,

"Sorry Professor," as for Ron and Harry, well, they paled a bit.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the golden trio again. And what's this?" he said in his usual sly drawl glancing at Silinus's very blonde head. Sili tilted his face up to look Snape in the eye. His usual good-natured grin firmly in place he straightened up.

"'lo Professor."

"Ahhh... Silinus," The trio gapped, Snape rarely called a Gryffindor by their first name...that sort of treatment was reserved for Slytherins, "If you would come speak to me outside the class a moment." He said beckoning to Sili who followed grinning in a way that reminded Hermione of a loveably stupid puppy dog. Snape glanced back at her and the others, "Shouldn't you be getting into the class room?" He said the tone of his voice threatingly silky.

Harry and Ron whipped into the class but Hermione grabbed them and pulled them _just _around the corner with her,

"Wait!"

"Wha-"started Harry

"Hush, I want to listen!" whispered Hermione as she eavesdropped into the conversation between their new friend and least favorite teacher.

"–s your sister?" Asked Snape, his voice sounding a bit more pleasant than normal.

"Ah, Serenity?" asked Silinus conversationally, "well you, know with her allergies father thought it was best she steer clear from Potions class"

"Oh yes right, How's your father?"

"Oh last we saw him fine, quite happy actually....seemed a little less....sad I suppose....."

Silence stretched on a moment

"And your mother?" asked Snape, his voice lower now, quieter...

"Same as always...." Silinus said just a whisper

Silence came again.

"Well, get in class Sili" said Snape simply, Hermione Harry and Ron rushed to their seats just in time as Silinus and Snape came sweeping into the room. Silinus threw himself in a chair beside Ron.

"Welcome, to Sixth Year Potions" said Snape, "here are you instructions" He motioned to the board, "You may begin!"

* * *

**A/N: this chapter was so hidiously short I'm so sorry! I've also started a Teen Titans fan fic so I'm trying to juggle to two with my homework....This chapter I just wanted to get over with. sorry it sucks so mucho!**

**Cheers**

**NK**


	14. Bursting With Questions

The first potions class of the year was slightly less horrible than they could have imagined. Snape had predictably assigned an extremely difficult and finicky potion. Ron paired with Silinus and Harry with Hermione.

"So how good are you at potions?" Silinus asked Ron as he drug his chair over to sit by Sili's cauldron.

"Harry and I are right horrid." Silinus grinned and gave Ron a quick wink.

"Just follow my instructions and we'll do just fine."

And so they did. Silinus carefully instructed Ron and watched him like a hawk but in the end it was hard to tell who was the better potion maker, Sili or Hermione.

"Bloody 'ell Sili, why didn't you tell us you were a potion's genius" Silinus grinned and shrugged,

"s'always been my favorite subject I suppose" He said non-chalaent as they headed for the Great Hall for Lunch. Harry Glanced over to see Hermione staring at the floor. Her brown eyes darting around in thought and her brow wrinkled….this can't be good. Sitting there eating their midday meal Hermione's twitches got worst… shuffling her shoes on the floor, dragging her nails through the grooves in the wood of the table and staring at her sandwich like she's about to burst. Finally Silinus grew irritated and put his sandwich down carefully.

"Hermione?" he said carefully, "what's up"

Slowly Hermione dragged her eyes from her sandwich. Upon meeting Sili's eyes she started to twitch even worst….

"Well… Nothing…."

"Bullshit Hermione. What is it?" he snapped with a cool air, leaning his elbows on the table

"W-well," she stammered, "It's not in my nature to be nosey…."

"Okay….. and….."

Finally she burst.

"How does Professor Snape know you so well!"

Silinus released a loud barking laugh. "Are you serious? That's what this is about?" Silinus wiped a tear of laughter from his eye. "That's it?"

"Y-yes" said Hermione in her tiniest voice. Cheeks aflame.

Ron leaned forward.

"Yeah, mate! How is it he likes you? You're the first Gryffindor he hasn't hated!"

Silinus finished his laughing and picked his sandwich back up haphazardly, spilling half the contents.

"The Professor and my dad go waaaaaay back. We've known him all our life….."

"Really?" asked Harry…

"No I'm lying. Also I'm secretly a transvestite…." Silinus said rolling his grey eyes.

Silence followed….

"Jeez, tough crowd"

* * *

**A/N: horrid chapter I know. I just had to finish this bit so the story can continue... it's such a dumb chapter! OMG I am ashamed...**


End file.
